The Legend of Spyro: The Return
by Shadowriser609
Summary: It has been 3,000 years since the fight with Tionis, life for the Dragon Realms is normal and the word has endured the longest peace in millennia. One day a mysterious dragon appears and seeks help to return home. Will he make it or will he be stuck there forever? HTTYD crossover for night fury reasons. Rated T. I don't own TLOS (4-?)
1. Prologue

Prologue

-Trent's POV-

This is confusing. The last thing I remember was a blinding purple light before my vision went black. When I woke up I felt very groggy. I took a look at my surroundings and noticed I was in a forest area. 'How did I get to a forest? I distinctly remember being inside of a mountain before I blacked out.' I thought to myself. I opened my wings and took to the sky. I flew around the area I woke up in for a little bit, trying to figure out where I was. I noticed some landmarks that I used for reference on our flight to the Tionis' lair and decided to follow them back to Warfang. As I was flying I looked across the landscape of the valley. I saw many cities dotting the ground bellow. I brushed them off as just me not seeing them as I took my night flights. After all, not many people are up that early anyways. I continued to follow the landmarks for a few hours, but something felt off. Normally I would be in Warfang by now. Unless my brain is playing tricks on me, something is wrong with the geographical landscape of the Valley of Avalar. I flew some more but quickly decided to just ask for directions to Warfang. I chose the village closest to me and made my decent. I landed at the edge of town and began walking towards the centre. As I was walking, I noticed many people stop what they were doing and turn to me. Cheetahs, dragons, and moles alike were all wide eyed at my presence. I guess this town never heard of me, and then again, I never really visited many other towns anyways. Warfang was my home after all. I walked up to a mole that was selling an assortment of fruits and vegetables. He looked up to me when he saw me approach. "What can I do yer' for?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if you know how to get to the dragon city of Warfang. I tried using the landmarks to get there, but ended up flying in circles." I replied.

"Neve' herd' of it." The mole replied. Wait what?!

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean I neve' herd' of no drag'n city called Warfang." The mole replied. "Now if yer' lookin' for a drag'n city. Spero is a that way." He pointed towards the west of town.

"Uh…Thank you." I replied. Spero eh? I guess I'll try my luck there. I shot into the sky like a missile and flew towards the west. I noticed a few people gape as I rocketed off into the sky. Seriously, what is going on? I flew for another hour and came up to a city. I assumed it was Spero. Again I landed at the edge of the city, and again many civilians gave me wide eyed expressions. I found a city guardsman and decided to ask him about my predicament. I chose to ask where the nearest guardian temple was instead of Warfang's location. "Excuse me. Do you happen to know where the nearest Guardian temple is? I have an urgent matter I must discuss with them."

"Sure I do." The fire dragon said. "Go down that street and make a right you can't miss it."

"Thanks." I replied.

"Not a problem, enjoy your stay in Spero." The guard stated. So I guess I am in Spero. I followed the guard's directions and sure enough I found myself at Spero's Dragon Temple. I opened the door and stepped into the main room. It was a long room with a high ceiling. There was a path along the centre of the room with support pillars on either side. On the left side were bookshelves housing an immeasurable amount of books in them. On the right side were a few doors, which I could only assume led to the rest of the temple. I noticed a grey and black dragon talking near the centre of the bookshelf area. I decided to walk over to them and ask them about Warfang. As I got closer I started hearing their conversation.

"But why do you get to do it?" The grey dragon commented.

"Because, my family is known for being the best fliers in the Dragon Realms." The black one replied. 'Best fliers of the Realms? I'm going to have to see about that.' I thought. Once I was in speaking distance I coughed loudly so they knew I was there. They turned their heads towards me. "Oh sorry, we didn't notice you were there." The black dragon said to me.

"It's fine. I actually just walked inside." I replied.

"So, what is it you need dragon?" The grey one asked.

"I was just wondering if any of you knew the direction to Warfang. I need to get there to see if my friends are alright."I replied. They both starred at me blankly. "What did I say?'

"What do you mean you have friends in Warfang? That city has been in ruins for at least 60 years." The black dragon said.

"Wait what?" I asked. "What do you mean 60 years ago? The city was perfectly fine yesterday. Also who are you? I never heard of you two before." The both looked at me in semi-confusion.

"My name is Pacem." The grey one said. "I am the Guardian of Wind."

"And I'm Libertas." The black one said. "Guardian of Shadow." Now it was my turn to be confused.

"Since when has there been a Shadow and Wind Guardian? The only dragon I know to control those elements was Cynder. Also I thought Terrado, Volteer, and Cyril were the only Guardians left after Ignitus became the Chronicler." I replied.

"I know not of the Guardians that you speak of. As for Cynder, she is just a myth. Just like Spyro the dragon." Pacem said. "It has been three thousand years since those dragons were fabled to even be alive. Three thousand years? Something is definitely wrong.

"Wait...did you just say three thousand years?!" I asked frantically.

"Yes, it is common knowledge. I'm surprised you act as if you didn't know." Libertas said.

"Look, can you please just tell me where Warfang is?" I asked. Pacem sighed.

"It is around 2 hours due north of Spero, but before you go I think we should take you to an infirmary. You really don't look to well." Pacem said. Pacem nodded to Libertas and Libertas nodded back. I knew what that meant, they plan to take me by force by necessary. I acted as if I didn't get the gesture and played dumb.

"I think I'm fine. Thanks for the directions." I said. As soon as I turned my back I heard Libertas slip into the shadow realm. Force it is then. I used my echolocation and saw Pacem was ready to pounce. Apparently Libertas was to because as soon as I jumped to avoid Pacem, Libertas came out of the shadows. They crashed into each other and fell to the ground. Pacem was out cold and Libertas got up.

"Libertas please, I don't want to be forced to fight you." I said in a pleading tone.

"Young dragon this is for you own good, now trust your Guardian's judgment. That is an order." Libertas said.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I only recognize the Guardians of Earth, Electricity, and Ice. You are not my dragon guardian." I replied. Libertas scoffed and jumped at me. I rolled out of the way and kicked him in the side of the head. 'Thank you pressure point knowledge' I thought as Libertas fell asleep on the floor. I made my exit from the temple and shot into the sky. I flew towards the direction that Libertas and Pacem told me to go before I knocked them out. Let's just hope this is all one big practical joke.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Trent's POV-

Well, now what? I was flying towards the direction that Libertas and Pacem told me to go when I saw a flight of dragons bellow me. The group consisted of one adult dragon and about 10 young dragons. I raised my altitude even higher to try and avoid detection. Apparently the flight was going to the same place I was because they didn't alter course. After another 10 minutes of flight I saw the ruins of a city. Warfang. The dragon flight descended towards edge of the city while I continued on towards the temple. As I passed over the city, I saw toppled buildings and debris littering the streets. Some buildings were intact, but even a young fire dragon that misplaced his fire breath could easily knock one down. I guess they weren't joking after all. I reached the temple and my heart sank. There was a gigantic diagonal slice though the building that started where the right wall met the roof and the left wall corner. One of the main doors was fallen inward and the other one was barely on its hinges. I landed at the steps to the temple and walked inside. Some of the bookshelves had fallen over and there were a few scorch marks are the remaining wall remnants. I saw places where ice shards would have smashed against the stone and stained blood in a few areas. 'At least who ever defended it didn't go down without a fight.' I thought to myself. I gave a moment of silence to all the dragons that would have probably fought during the temple's destruction and continued on. I made my way to the sleeping quarters and found my old room. I tried opening the door but found it to be locked. I searched around the door looking for the spare key I had for the lock. I found it sitting behind a brick that fell from the wall opposite to me and I unlocked the door. At least nobody else lived here after me. The room looked almost exactly how I remembered it, minus the dust of course. I walked over to my bed and went to Crystal's side. I patted my claw on her side of the bed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise." I said softly. I was about to leave when my claw pulled off the pillow. I was about to put it back on the bed when I noticed a book where the pillow was. I slowly grabbed the book and opened it. The book had no title, but did say who it belonged to.

 _Please return to Crystal if found_. This must be Crystal's journal. I opened it a few pages into the book and saw an entry that shook me to the core. It was dated the a few days after the fight with Tionis.

 _A few hours ago we held the funeral in honor of Trent. I decided not to attend because I figured it would be too hard on me. Spyro and Cynder understood and went to it without me. Raven and Nightclaw decided to stay with me. I figure they must miss him to. I thought it was bad when I saw the mountain explode the way it did, but it turns out that the days afterward are the real killers._ I paused myself and sniffed a little. I continued. _I guess life doesn't always have a happy ending, but it is a cruel world we live in after all. After the funeral Spyro and Cynder came back and asked if I wanted to join them for a flight. I didn't go with them. I didn't really see the point in flying for the fun of it anymore. In fact I don't really see the fun in doing anything anymore. I know that I told Trent that if anything were to happen to him that I would stay strong, but I just can't. I feel as if there is a hole in my heart that, try as I might, can't be fixed. I feel so lost without Trent that I just can't function. Tomorrow the kids get to be introduced to their new flight teacher, and as for me I plan on just sitting in bed. One day I know I will be able to move on, but I have a feeling that day is a long ways off from where I am right now. Maybe I'll try to leave the room tomorrow, but I don't think I will be able to accomplish it._ A tear fell onto the page as I continued on. _At the end of the day though, one fact remains. My husband is dead, and it is all my fault._ I dropped the book and noticed my hands were shaking. I began to cry over what I just read, not because Crystal was in pain, but because I was the one who caused it all. I failed my wife, I failed my friends, and I even failed my own children. What kind of person have I become? I closed the journal again and put it in a bag I found. I put the pillow back on the bed and I stepped outside the room. I walked over to Spyro and Cynder's room and found that surprisingly it was unlocked. I walked inside and saw like my room, it was untouched. I started going though Spyo's cabinet and found a book like Crystal's. 'I wonder when he got this.' I thought. I opened it and found an entry a little later along the week.

 _Today the new flight instructor replaced Trent. It was hard to see him there instead of my friend, but I tried ignoring the feeling. I decided to watch how he taught the kids, and found out he was a very laid back teacher. He basically launched the rings in the air and told the class to go nuts. Chaos ensued. A lot of the dragons just started getting into groups and chatted the class away, while others tried flying through the course only to be shot at by some 'wise' dragons on the ground. Raven and Nightclaw were basically left to try to keep the class in order. After a few minutes they even had the teacher listening to them._ Ada-go kids. _I have to say I am impressed with their performance. Today David didn't show up for class. At first Cynder and I thought it was odd, but we figured he was taking one of his walks. After school, Cynder and I went to see Crystal. She hasn't left her room since 'he' died so instead of calling her out we decided to just sit down and talk to her. We talked about how our days went and one thing led to another and we found ourselves talking about Trent. We talked about our good moments with him, like that time we pranked him into flying into a wall behind a water fall._ I see they never let that go. _As we talked I noticed Crystal's mood start to lighten up, but then it faded into sadness. She started crying again and Cynder and I put our wings over her to try to calm her down. She calmed down after a few minutes and we hugged her. I looked out the window and noticed that the classes were about to end. Cynder and I said our goodbyes to Crystal and walked to our room. When we got to our room, we put Serenit to bed and I was just thinking about Crystal. I just don't know how she will go on without him._ I almost cried again after reading that last line and put the book back. I decided not to go through anymore of their items and left the room. I closed the door like last time and decided to just leave the temple. This place held to much significance to me that I wouldn't be able to stay without being constantly reminded of my failure. As I stepped into the main room I heard voices getting closer to the door. It was the group of dragons. I hid in the shadows being cast by the door and decided to watch them. It looked similar to a field trip back from my old world. The lead dragon was the first to walk in. She appeared to be an earth dragon. "Alright class now it is time to see the dragon temple." The class got excited and ran into the room after her. As the dragons walked into the temple, I noticed something odd. At least two or three of them had trademark physical properties of a night fury. For example, I saw one fire dragon have ear-flaps instead of horns, an ice dragon had a night fury's tail fins, and an earth dragon had a night fury's legs. 'I see my bloodline has survived throughout the generations.' I thought. The earth dragon teacher spoke up again. "Legend has it that over 3,000 years ago, this one proud temple was inhabited by the very last purple dragon to exist. It is said that he was a fine warrior and would willingly throw away his life if it meant saving other from the clutches of darkness. He was not alone in his adventures however, 3 other mighty dragons stood by his side. It is said they were brothers in arms. The fought together, laughed together, and if they needed to, they would die for one another. One of these merry heroes was unlike any dragon ever seen before. He was the great ancestor to all the nighfuriouses, and would gladly lay down his life for anyone that required it." The dragons sat there mesmerized by her speech. I then noticed the fire dragon I notice earlier shoot her hand up. "Yes, Lilly?" The earth dragoness asked.

"Does this mean my great ancestor was a legendary hero?" Lilly asked.

"It does to a degree. As we all know, the legend is only a fable, but the nighfuriouses are still a thriving species. We don't know how they came to be, since we never could find the original ancestor. Since so much of the records from the time period have decayed over the years we wouldn't even know his name." The earth dragoness answered. If only she knew I was watching her class. 'Lilly' nodded her head and the earth dragon continued. "This story has been passed down to us generation after generation over the last 3,000 years. Like I said before, we have no proof that the legend was real so we assume for the moment that it was an urban myth made to inspire young dragons to do great things. This city is the only confirmed landmark that appears in the legend, but that is probably because the dragon who started the legend lived in this very city." I can't believe what I am hearing. I just can't believe the dragon species would discredit all of Spyro and Cynder's efforts over a short 3,000 years. The earth dragoness then led the kids to the hallways of the temple, my cue that I could leave. Before I did though, I saw 'Lilly' look back at the door. She saw me and her mouth hung open. I winked at her and took off into the sky before she could draw any attention to me. I left the ruins of Warfang behind and decided to go someplace I haven't been in years, my old cave. I turned in that direction and began my trek. Luckily the landmarks were aligned and I found the cave with no problem. I set up a campfire like I did during my first night in the Dragon Realms, but this time something was different. As I was looking for a meal, I saw a sleeping dragon under a tree. It was a nighfurious. His scales were a deep grey and he had a white underbelly. His ear-flaps were similar to mine and he even shared the same tail. He had white spines running down the length of his back. This dragon looked no older than 14 years of age from what I could tell. He had a few cuts on his torso so I had to make a call. I grabbed him and flew him back to the cave. I gave him some red gems I found nearby and the cuts were healed. I looked outside and noticed night was approaching. 'Maybe I'll nab a deer tonight.' I thought. I did manage to find a small deer and ate it inside of the cave. I was about to go to sleep when I heard the dragon wake up.

"Ancestor above, where am I?" He asked with a groan. He then looked to me. "I'm…I'm…" The dragon then passed out. 'Oh boy, here I go again.' I thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Talos' POV-

Who would have thought the legends were true? I when I came to I noticed I was not under the tree anymore. I noticed I was in a cave. "Ancestor above, where am I?" I asked out loud with a groan in my voice. I turned my head to study the cave. As I did so, I saw another dragon inside the cave. He looked a lot like the ancestor. "I'm…I'm…" I stuttered before my vision faded again. I woke up in the cave again, but this time it was morning. I looked for that dragon I saw last night, but I didn't find him. 'It must have been a bad dream.' I thought to myself. I was in for quite a surprise. As I walked outside, I heard a voice come from a rock not too far away.

"I see our princess is awake." The voice said. I looked at the source of the voice and saw the dragon I saw last night again. I guess I really am dead. The black dragon then turned his head to me and saw the sadness on my face. "Kid, you're not dead. In fact you're very much alive." I tilted my head.

"What do you mean I'm not dead? I'm with you aren't I, the ancestor to the nighfuriouses." I replied. The dragon laughed. He actually laughed. I was always told that the nighfurious ancestor was the sternest dragon there was, and here he was proving my very core beliefs wrong.

"I can tell I made it into ancestry then. Not that I'm one for titles or anything. To answer your question though, I don't know how I got here either. The last thing I remember I was fighting a dragoness named Tionis before being brought 3,000 years into the future." The black dragon replied.

"Did, did you just say Tionis?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" The dragon replied.

"I want to know. Did you win?" I answered.

"As far as I know, Tionis was assumed to be destroyed in the blast that sent me to this time period." The nighfurious ancestor spoke. "Also before we go any further, I'd like to know your name."

"My name is Talos great ancestor." I replied.

"Talos, please don't call me great ancestor." The dragon said.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" I asked.

"My name is Trent. And I am a night fury." He said to me. 'I guess I can see how they came up with the term _Nighfurious_.' I thought.

"Trent do you mind if I ask you a question?" I said.

"You just asked me one." Trent replied with a chuckle. I deadpanned him. "Ok sure I don't mind."

"Are the legends of the purple dragon true?" I asked.

"Yes." Trent answered simply. "I assume you're going to ask me a load of questions about my dealings with the last of the purple dragons, so before we do that, let's go inside the cave again. I'll get food and light a fire and then we can talk." I nodded in response and went back inside the cave. 'I can't believe it. I can't believe I met the nighfurious ancestor.' I thought to myself. Trent returned later with two deer in tow. He then lit the fire and we began to eat. After we finished Trent looked over to me. "So, are you ready to know the truth about Spyro the dragon?" I nodded. "Alright, where do I begin…" Trent spent the rest of the day describing his dealing with the last of the purple dragons, after I got over the initial shock that we were in the very same cave that Trent first met Spyro in of course. Trent then went on to describe the other three members of their team. I was surprised when he said one wasn't even a dragon, but I let him continue. Trent told me how he, Spyro, Cynder, and Crystal all went to stop the ancient evil of Malefor. He then went on to describe how the team was transported to another world. He even mentioned the first two nighfuriouses, Raven and Nightclaw. Trent went a little quite after the second story and then proceeded to tell me of his last adventure with Spyro. He told me about how David joined the team and about Tionis. I knew she had a dark side to her, but I didn't think she would be consumed by hatred. I really wish Tionis could have seen the error of her ways before she traveled to the past, but I guess some people never learn. Trent concluded his tale of adventure and then looked outside the cave again. I was about to muster up a question before he turned to me again. "How do you know Tionis?" How did he…?

"I, uh, I don't know what you mean." I said.

"Talos, I know when someone is withholding information. I won't be mad at you, I'm just curious since instead of asking me who she was when I first brought her up, you immediately asked if she was defeated." Trent said flatly. I sighed.

"Well before Tionis travelled to your time, her and I were friends. I met her a few weeks ago. Back then I was a citizen of Spero. A great dragon city like Warfang was. We had fun together, told stories from our past and all around had a great time around each other. Then one day we found something while exploring, a purple crystal. Tionis touched it and immediately changed. She became an adult right before my eyes and her scales changed color. She also was able to use an element that no dragon has ever seen before. At first Tionis was scared of it, but as time went on she began to control it more. Everything changed a few days ago however; Tionis attacked a villager out of random and simply flew off without a care. I was blamed for the attack and exiled because of what she did. When I found her again, she had discovered even more purple crystals, this time I tried to stop her, but she quickly over powered me. She somehow then made a time portal and went off to try to wreak havoc in the past. I guess she thought the legends were only a story, but it turns out we were both wrong." I said answering Trent's question. I felt a yawn come on and I noticed it was almost dusk.

"Talos, you get some sleep. Tomorrow we have a big day ahead." Trent said.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm going to take you to see Warfang." Trent replied. My jaw dropped.

"Why are we going there?" I questioned.

"I want to show you something." He said.

"But what is it you want to show me?" I asked.

"You'll see, now get some sleep." Trent replied. I shrugged and listened to him. 'I wonder what he wants to show me.' I thought before I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Trent's POV-

Talos is something else I'll give him that. I woke up a little before dawn again and saw Talos sleeping next to the now extinguished camp fire. 'I can't believe I'm going back to Spero.' I thought. 'I just hope the shadow and wind guardians don't hold grudges.' I went fish in the stream that wasn't too far away. As I entered the cave again I heard Talos wake up. I set the fish down next to him. Talos jumped up. "Morning Talos." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh, good morning ance-Trent." Talos replied.

"Breakfast is served. Sine you are my guest, I'll let you take what you want." I told him.

"Are you sure? I mean there is plenty here." Talos replied.

"Yes, I'm sure, now eat already. We have a long flight ahead of us if we want to be in Warfang in a few hours." I answered. Talos nodded and began eating. He ate his fill, and then I ate mine. After I finished eating we set off for Warfang. After a few minutes of flying, Talos decided to tighten our formation.

"So, uh, is there anything I should worry about when we enter Warfang?" He asked.

"Not really, unless there is a field trip flight on their way there. If that is the case I'll just take you directly towards the dragon temple." I replied. Talos looked a little disappointed. "Why are you upset?"

"It's just that I've been to the city at least 6 times before I was exiled. I just don't really see the point in doing so." He replied. I sighed.

"How much do you know about the city?" I asked him.

"Well the trips usually take us to a few old shops and conclude at the temple." Talos said.

"That is your problem then, you don't have a proper guide. Unlike all of those teachers, I actually lived there, and I know plenty of fun places that might still be intact for us to visit." I told him.

"Places like what?" Talos asked.

"Places like the old academy, the race courses, and the temple catacombs." I told him.

"I never even knew Warfang had those things. Also, the farthest we go in the temple was the first hallway before we flew back to the school. I'm actually looking forward to going now." Talos said with a hint of excitement in his voice. I chuckled. A few minutes later, I saw what I didn't want to see, another trip flight on their way to the city. I pointed at them and Talos nodded. We made it to Warfang before the class did and we landed in front of the temple.

"Talos, I would like to formally welcome you to Warfang's dragon temple. Former home of Spyro the dragon and the rest of our 'merry gang.'" I said. We both walked inside the temple. I took him around the main room explaining a few of the items that I recognized to him. After I gave him the rundown of the main room I decided to take Talos to the pool of visions. Once we got inside, I noticed the pool still wasn't dry, but it didn't have to much of the liquid it contained left inside of it.

"What was this room?" Talos asked.

"This was the room that housed the pool of visions it allowed certain dragons to see events that have yet to transpire. It also can be used for showing events of the past, if you place an object into it. Let me show you." I replied. I pulled out one of my scales. It didn't hurt and it was immediately replaced by another soon after. I placed my scale in the pool and told Talos to look inside of it. I focused on the memory of when I first met Spyro and the Guardians. The pool displayed the memory to Talos and Talos' jaw hung open again. After the memory ended, the pool returned to its natural color.

"I wonder if the temple in Spero has one of these." Talos said.

"I wouldn't doubt it, but I highly doubt those guardians use it." I told him.

"Also, who were the Earth, Ice, and Electric dragons that were in the pool? Our history never told us about those three dragons living here." Talos pondered.

"Those would be the Guardians of my time period. Terrador was the earth guardian and a former warrior. I bet you my hide that he has seen more conflict than most of us combined. Then there is Volteer the electric guardian and chief scholar. Trust me when I say that he could run his mouth for hours without even needing to take a breath. And finally there was Cyril the ice guardian. He was a bit prideful, but was always ready to help those in need." I replied.

"They seem a lot better than our current guardians." Talos said.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I stated. "Alright, now I want to take you to one of the arenas."

"But why?" Talos asked.

"Because I want to see what element you use and how good you are at it." I replied. Talos reluctantly nodded and we walked out of the visions room. We entered the arena and I managed to get it to spawn a dummy for him. I gestured to the dummy and Talos readied himself. I expected ice to come from his maw, but instead I saw a convexity stream. Once the dummy was no more Talos turned his head away in shame. I walked over to him and he looked at me.

"You probably think I'm a freak. To use that purple energy as an element, but I can't help being born like this. Every day kids would run and cower from me because of it. No one in Spero accepted me for who I was and I grew up alone. When Tionis came I thought that maybe we could stay friends forever, but when she learned how to use it to, she became someone that I loathe. I…" Talos said before I slapped him with my paw. "Thanks. I needed that."

"Anytime, but in all honesty I don't think you are a freak. If anything you should be thinking that about me. I know what it is like to be an outcast. To live life alone with no one to care for you, but Talos you must understand something, those dragons were to blinded by their preconceptions to even consider talking or hanging out with you. Convexity being used as an element can be a dangerous thing. Tionis proved that to both of us, but you are a good dragon. I know that you would never want to hurt anyone with your abilities. And yes before you ask that energy is called convexity. Even Spyro and Cynder had issues regarding convexity, they might not be able to use it as an element unless circumstances require it, but they still used it." I told him. Talos perked up.

"You mean the heroes of legend could use convexity like me?" Talos asked. I simply nodded and all sighs of sadness left Talos' expression. "Also, what do you mean that you should be called a freak?" I simply charged a plasma blast and fired it at the arena walls. I held back most of my power so the blast only chipped the wall. "What was that?" Talos asked me.

"That Talos, is the natural breath attack of the night fury. Instead of using an element, night furies use a blast or stream of plasma energy to attack our foes." I replied. "Basically that means I'm not an elemental dragon."

"I guess that is weirder than using convexity as an element." Talos replied. I chuckled.

"Come on, I got one more place to show you." I told him as I began walking out.

"What is it?" Talos asked as he tried catching up to me.

"Why, the rooms of course." I answered. Talos was about to open his mouth again, when I put my claw on it and nodded. Talos then simply followed me to the hallway that Spyro and I live in. I took him to Spyro's old room first and opened the door for him. We walked inside and Talos began investigating everything about the room. As Talos was looking through my old friend's room, I began thinking back to when I first met Crystal. I never noticed it before, but I think I had feelings for her as soon as I saw her. Maybe that is why I was so determined to not back down. Talos finished his search and I led him to my room. This time Talos only asked about it and didn't do too much searching, I guess he didn't want to go through it while I was there. After we left my old room we walked back to the main room. Again we somehow timed it with the class' arrival into the main room. I told Talos to get down by a brick pile and stay still. I hid in the shadows cast by the walls and the class walked in. The class was led by the same earth dragoness as yesterday, but the kids were different. The kids were a little older than before, and they seemed to be around Talos' age. The earth dragon gave her speech to them and she then went on to describe to the class the 'history' of the temple.

"It is known that this temple was mainly used as a testing ground for all warrior dragons. It is said that the training was rough and not many dragons completed it, but those who did proved themselves to be the strongest warriors in the Dragon Realms." The teacher dragon said. 'What kind of misconstrued facts are they teaching these kids? This temple was a place of knowledge and teaching, not a place for war and violence.' I thought to myself. 'The dragons here think this place was just an average place with no historical significance, the truth about Spyro is taught as nothing more than a myth, and the temple itself is regarded as a place of war. What kind of legacy is that for Warfang? What kind of legacy is that for Spyro?' The dragoness continued teach the students more about the temple's 'history' and guided them out of the room. Talos and I got out of our hiding spots and walked to the door.

"I'm just going to assume that the dragoness teaching that group was wrong. Am I wrong for that?" Talos said as we reached the door.

"No you would actually be right. This temple was not a place of war, but one of knowledge. It was a place of learning and teaching and a home to families." I said. "I just can't believe that 3,000 years is all it took for the history of this place to be so distorted." I said shaking my head. Talos put his claw on my shoulder.

"To be honest I don't like it either, even before I met you I felt they weren't teaching the truth about this place. Only by meeting you, did I find out the truth and now I like what they teach even less." Talos said to me.

"I'm glad to see you think that way. C'mon let's get out of here before they come back." I replied. Talos nodded and we flew back to the cave.

"Thanks for the trip by the way." Talos said.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." I replied. We flew in silence the rest of the way to the cave. Once we reached it, we landed and Talos offered to hunt for food. I went with him to see how he performed. He actually was quite good. He managed to grab two bucks before the herd ran off. I congratulated him on his performance and we ate dinner at the cave. I lit us a fire and we talked for the rest of the afternoon. Talos mainly asked about Spyro, Cynder, and Crystal. I took pauses when he asked about my mate so Talos didn't really asked about her much. As dusk approached, Talos decided to go to sleep. After Talos fell asleep I took out Crystal's journal and decided to turn to read it. I flipped through the entries until I found the last one. My heart sank and I began to read it.

 _I guess we all can't live forever, that's what the healers keep telling me. I woke up this morning and struggled to get myself out of bed. I guess I'm not as young as I used to be. The kids and their mates visited me today. It was a nice surprise to see them again. To be honest I didn't expect Raven to come. She has been gravid for a few months now and is due to lay any day now. Nightclaw brought his kids over and I told them stories like I usually did. I'm happy for both of my kids. Spyro and Cynder came as well and said hello to the kids. Nightclaw's kids nearly tackled their grandfather again, they sure do take after their father, don't they. A little bit later the kids said their goodbyes to us and left. I hope they don't miss me to much when I'm gone. I talked with Spyro and Cynder somemore, but then the new guardians called them for a meeting. I miss Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer, but I'm happy knowing they are in a better place. Who knows maybe I'll finally decide to listen to one of their meetings when I see them again. I stayed inside the temple the entire day, mainly reading the books and such. As night approached, I went back into my room. It still hasn't felt the same since Trent passed away all those years ago, but I think I'm finally living up to his promise. The coughing came back, but this time it was the worst yet. I guess this will be my last entry in this journal. If whoever reads this is concerned about my happiness don't be, I'm going to be with my mate again soon._ I choked up after reading that last line. I closed the journal and put it in the bag again. I then walked over to the edge of the cave and took off into the night sky. At this point, I really needed a moment to myself.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Talos' POV-

I woke up this morning expecting to see Trent on his rock outside, but he wasn't there. I looked around for him for a little bit before he stepped out of the cave. How did I not see him? I could tell immediately something was wrong with him. His eyes were a little redder than normal for some reason and his pupils were less round. I walked over to him to see what was going on. "Hey Trent, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He replied flatly. "I'm going grab us some food, then we begin our work."

"What kind of work?" I asked. He deadpanned me and I internally slapped myself. "Nevermind." Trent nodded and walked into the bushes. I waited for a few minutes and he came back with two deer. We ate in silence, but Trent was eating slower than normal. After we finished he opened his wings and took off into the sky.

"You coming?" He asked.

"Coming were?" I replied.

"To Warfang, we might find an ancient book describing this sort of predicament I'm in and I might be able to find a solution." Trent stated. I took off and we flew back to the ancient city. Trent was unusually quiet on the way there. I tried talking to him, but he ignored me and just flew faster. We reached the city a few minutes later and walked towards the temple. We entered it again and Trent and I began looking through some of the books on the ground. After going through a few books Trent called out to me. "Find anything?"

"Not yet." I replied. I turned back to the books. After a few more minutes of digging, the books in my pile ran out. I went over to where Trent was only to not see him looking through the books. I started looking for him, but before I left his pile he came out of a hallway.

"So did any of those books have anything?" He asked.

"Not that I saw." I replied. Trent signed.

"Then things just got a lot harder." He said.

"How so?" I inquired.

"Well that means there are only two confirmed ways of time travel, and one of them involves the other dying." Trent answered. "Either we find a red will-stone or we recreated the events that led to me coming here in the first place. Our best bet right now is to try to find a red will-stone, since I don't want you to die in order for me to return home."

"What's a red will-stone?" I asked.

"They look a lot like red gems, but with a few key differences. They don't grow in large formations, they are small enough to be broken by your paw, and they have a big spiral carving in them." He replied.

"I've heard of something similar to those, but only the guardians would know anything about their location." I told him.

"The guardians huh? I don't think they'll take to kindly of use showing up at their temple." Trent said.

"I know they won't like me being there, but why wouldn't they like you?" I asked him.

"I knocked out two of them when they tried to force me to go to an infirmary." He replied.

"Wait you did what?" I asked him in surprise.

"They lunged at me first and one of them knocked themselves out." He replied coldly. "I might be able to try to talk to them again, but it won't be as easy as just showing up. If we went there, we would have to make sure we aren't stopped by the city guards first." Trent had a small venomous tone in his voice when he uttered the last part of that sentence. His eyes turned to slits, which I couldn't even think they could do, for a moment and he slammed his forward right paw on the stone floor. "Why can't anything ever be simple?" He almost yelled out loud. 'What is wrong with him?' I thought. I decided to ask him.

"Trent, seriously what is wrong? You're not acting like yourself." I said to him.

"Nothing." Trent replied venomously. "Everything is absolutely peachy. In fact how about I call up my wife and we discuss my personal issues over a drink or two. Better yet let's call Spyro and Cynder as well, and better still how about my kids join the party to. Oh, wait that's right I can't because their DEAD!" I backed away slowly after hearing the intensity in his shout. Trent started walking towards me. "You know, my mate suffered for YEARS under the impression I was dead. HAPPINESS AND JOY WERE STRIPPED FROM HER THE MOMENT I ARRIVED HERE! SHE SUFFERED ALL BECAUSE I FAILED HER! WORSE STILL, I EVEN FAILED NOT ONLY MY BEST FRIENDS, BUT MY KIDS AS WELL! TELL ME HOW I AM SUPPOSED TO BE FEELING RIGHT NOW! TELL ME!" At that last comment I was against the temple wall and Trent was looming over me. His pupils were so small that they looked like a solid black line and his teeth were extended to their full length. I fully expected him to attack me, but instead he just turned away sharply from me. He then went lay down by the book piles and actually cried. "I failed them all." Trent muffled. As I watched him cry his eyes out I couldn't help but feel a tear in my eye as well. 'Why did I ask him?' I thought to myself. 'Why did I force him to tell me this?' I slowly walked over to Trent, not sure what I was going to do. When I reached him I saw just how much pain he was in. He was lying almost in his flying pose, but his wings were folded behind him. I put my paw on his front left shoulder, but it really didn't do anything. We stayed there for a solid 3 minutes before Trent pulled himself together. I put my paw back on the ground and Trent stood up. He wiped his face with his paws and simply walked towards the door. I followed him, even though he never said a word, and we took off from Warfang for the last time. As we flew, Trent didn't seem to have a destination in mind because we just flew in silence for the rest of the day. We finally made it back to the cave a little later and landed at the entrance. Trent walked inside the cave, while I went off to find food. I came back with some fish this time and I gave some to Trent. After I finished eating, I noticed Trent only had eaten two fishes. After he ate about 4 more he simply pushed the rest over to me. I reluctantly ate them and we both just sat in front of the fire. Once the sun went down, I decided to go to sleep. I noticed Trent simply follow suit before I closed my eyes. 'I hope he can forgive me.' I thought.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Trent's POV-

I really just needed time. It was hard enough knowing that Crystal was in pain because of my coming to the future, but when she said she was expecting to see me again when she died, that made this burden almost unbearable. I woke up before Talos again, but this time it was still deep into the night. I decided, as hard as it was, to read the last entry from Crystal again. As I was reading through the entry, I noticed something I hadn't really paid attention to. Raven and Nighclaw had mates. They had…children. Interestingly enough, Crystal referred to Spyro as the grandfather of Nighclaw's kids. I see Serenit found herself someone to love as well. I felt tears come to me as I came to acknowledge these facts. Reading those lines only helped cement the fact that I was never there for my kids. I closed the book again before I had another moment again. I put the journal back in its bag and I took off into the night sky. As I was flying, I began thinking about the idea of going to Spero. The thought of seeing Libertas and Pacem didn't really please me, but if it helped me get home, then I have no choice. As I was thinking about our trip in a few hours, one thought took over my mind. 'I will get home, no matter what it takes.' I noticed the sun's rays to start forcing their way over the horizon and I went back to the cave. When I got to the cave, I saw that Talos was still sleeping. I decided to let my impatience prevail and wake him up. After a few nudges with my paw, Talos finally woke up. His eyes creaked open slowly, but as soon as he saw me he jumped awake. "Trent. I, uh, what are you, uh, doing up so early?" He stuttered.

"Waking you up, now come on. Let's hunt before we go to Spero." I replied. Talos nodded slowly and we walked out of the cave. I noticed Talos was avoiding my glares I would give him occasionally. I guess I went a little over the top when I snapped at him yesterday. In fairness though, I was already close to blowing it anyways. Talos just happened to be the trigger. Before we got to our hunting site, I stopped walking and turned around to face Talos. I looked him squarely in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault yesterday. I was already on the verge of snapping long before we got to Warfang. It's really hard for me to function let alone act normally due to the circumstances. So, please don't ask those types of questions again." Talos relaxed after hearing me say that.

"Ok, I won't." Talos said.

"Well, now that that is sorted lets finish this hunt really quickly." I told him. Talos nodded and we continued walking. We both snagged a deer and carried our haul back to the cave. I wasn't too hungry, but I did finish the whole deer. After we both ate our food, I grabbed the bag with Crystal's journal in it and took off. Talos followed behind me and together we flew towards Spero. I slowed down enough to where Talos was in ear shot. "Talos remember to let me do the talking ok."

"Sure. We all know what happened the last time you tried talking to them." Talos said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "I understand though."

"Good. Also, we won't be landing at the gates to the city. We are going straight to the dragon temple. I don't want the guards to throw you out of the town before we talk to the guardians. Another thing, try not to make too many references about myself coming from the past. I want that to be on a need to know basis only." I told him.

"Ok." Talos replied. After flying for an hour or two, we reached the city of Spero. We landed at the temple's door and walked inside. Once we were inside, I told Talos to stay behind me because at the first sign of trouble I want him to the one to get out first. After out discussion, I looked into the main room. Inside of it I saw Libertas, Pacem, and another dragon inside. This dragon looked very familiar to me, and then I realized something. She was the earth dragoness that led those trips into Warfang. I accidentally let loose a small growl, but then Talos put his paw on my shoulder and I started to calm down a little. We nodded to each other and stepped into the light being cast by the room. Almost as soon as we stepped out, the three dragons saw us. Libdertas and Pacem hardened their expressions a little; clearly they haven't forgiven me yet. The earth dragoness looked surprised to see us. Talos and I stepped towards them.

"I see you have returned young dragon. Humiliating us once wasn't enough for you?" Pacem asked coldly.

"Well, for starters, you attacked first. I simply defended myself." I replied.

"We did it for your own good. You clearly had lost some of your sanity and we wanted to make sure you were alright." Libertas stated.

"Before we start playing the blame game here, can we please move passed that. I wouldn't be here if there wasn't something I needed." I told them with a hint of venom in my tone.

"And what is it you need?" The earth dragoness said.

"The location of the nearest red will-stone cluster. I need one in order to get home." I told her.

"You expect us to simply provide you with that information? The red will-stones are the most powerful artifact in the Dragon Realms. Why should we even consider giving them to you?" Libertas asked.

"Because like I said, I need to return home." I replied.

"You'll have to give us a better reason than that." Pacem stated.

"That is the only reason I need one for. I am not some vicious psychopath that is hell bent on killing everyone and everything." I said.

"Yet you bring the exiled nighfurious Talos into our chambers. Has he corrupted you with his mastery of the purple element like he did with Tionis?" Pacem asked me. I looked back and saw Talos drop his gaze to the floor. 'This isn't going well.' I thought. I looked back at the guardians.

"Talos' mastery of convexity, yes that is what the energy is called, is a strange occurrence in a dragon. I'll give you all that, but Talos has never used it for any harm against anyone. Talos only wants to help people with his element." I replied. "Tionis was corrupted by the crystallized form of convexity. And when someone without experience with the power encounters it, they lose themselves to its power. Talos never corrupted Tionis. Talos even tried stopping Tionis before she left this world to invade mine."

"And how do you know all of this about 'convexity'?" The earth dragoness asked me.

"Because I have encountered it before, long before I even met Talos in fact. Where I am from, there was an evil dragon that used his mastery of the element to try to rip apart the entire planet and reform it to his will, and it was up to me and my friends to stop him. That dragon was corrupted by convexity the same way Tionis was, but unlike the other dragon, Tionis enjoyed everything she did. She eventually clawed her way back into control of her mind, but at that point she had already tasted blood and she wanted more." I answered. The earth dragoness gapped a small bit.

"This still doesn't change the fact that you haven't told us you true intentions for the red will-stones." Libertas said. I bared my teeth a little bit.

"I was stripped away from my family when I was fighting Tionis. I only want one stone in order to create a portal go home." I said with venom dripping off my tongue. "What about that is so hard to understand?"

"Calm down young dragon, we don't need to be violent about this. We both can work this out peacefully." The earth dragoness said. She turned to Libertas and Pacem when she said both to emphasize her point. "Can you tell us your name, at least that way we won't have to keep calling you young dragon."

"My name is Trent." I said.

"It is nice to meet you Trent, my name is Iuris." The earth guardian said. "Would you mind if I ask some questions of my own about you so I can tell if you are indeed telling the truth?"

"I don't mind, but nothing to personal please." I replied. Iuris nodded.

"Ok. So Trent, you look a lot more nighfurious than any other dragon I've seen in my life time. Would you please tell me how that is?" Iuris asked.

"The reason I am more nighfurious than any other dragon is because I am not a nighfurious at all." I replied.

"But how can you have nighfurious traits but not be nighfurious?" She questioned.

"That is because I am a night fury. The parent breed to the nighfurious." I replied. "My parents told me that since two nighfuriouses mated it was guaranteed that one kid would be a nigh fury, and I was the lucky one." I hope she buys that.

"That makes sense then." Iuris said. "Next thing I would like to ask is why don't you use one of the many portals to try and get back home. I'm sure one of them is bound to have you end up in the right location."

"I don't want to try that, because the way I got here was caused by a convexity cascade. It killed the dragon I was in a gridlock with and sent me here. I figured the safest way home without anyone else dying is to use a red will-stone." I told her. "And even if the stone didn't work, I wouldn't ask Talos to throw away his life to try to get me home."

"Where exactly do you live?" She inquired.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I replied.

"Are you referring to the ruined city of Warfang?" Pacem said. "Because if you really do live in that pile of rubble, then you should just fly there right now." I dropped my ears and growled at him. "Threatening a guardian are you? I thought you said you didn't come here to fight."

"I didn't come here to fight guardians like Iuris. You on the other hand don't deserve that title." I told him. Pacem scoffed. 'And I thought Cyril was prideful.' I thought to myself. "The guardians are supposed to be a symbol for people to look to. They are supposed to be the teachers on the next generation even if the facts that they teach have been misconstrued over the past generations."

"What do you mean facts misconstrued over the past generations?" Iuris asked. I was about to speak when I caught myself. I dropped a huge hint about my real origins, damn it. "You don't honestly believe those legends are true do you?"

"Actually yes, yes I do." I replied. The guardians laughed at my answer.

"And do you actually have any proof of these facts?" Libertas asked me. I sighed. I looked to Talos and he nodded. I then turned back to the guardians.

"I am living proof of the legends being true." I said to them. Libertas and Pacem laughed again, but Iuris cocked her head sideways.

"What do you mean living proof?" She asked me.

"When I said I was a member of the nighfurious parent species, I literally meant that. Basically I am the nighfurious ancestor from your legends. Also, I have to say, the guardian temple of Warfang was not used as a place of war, but rather a place of learning. Young dragons would come every day to be taught dragon history, elemental attacks, and advanced flying techniques." I replied. Pacem and Libertas calmed themselves down after a little bit.

"Let's say for the moment we believe your story, which we don't. You don't seriously expect for us to believe that everything we have been taught over our entire lifetimes were lies." Pacem said.

"I never said lies. I said misconstrued facts. I only know what the temple was like 3,000 years ago. Maybe after everyone I knew was long dead they converted it into a barracks I don't know. But one fact that you have been taught is confirmed a lie. The legend of Spyro the dragon is true." I told them.

"Preposterous. We have scientific evidence that states that the legends are just that, legends. Unless you can offer more proof, we will be inclined to not believe you." Libertas said. I grabbed the bag I brought with me and opened it. I then pulled out Crystal's journal and held it up in the air.

"This is my mate's journal. Inside, she describes the purple dragon of legend and the battles that we fought together. Spyro's journal is back in his old room in the Warfang temple if you need me to go get that as well, and if you need even more proof, take me to your pool of visions." I said.

"Could I see that journal Trent?" Iuris asked. I handed it to her and she began to read it. "By the ancestors!" Iuris exclaimed.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked her. Iuris nodded. "Good, now can I please have the journal back? It has personal things inside of it I would rather keep to myself." Iuris handed the journal back and I set it in the bag again.

"Iuris, you can't be serious. One book is not enough to prove what this dragon is saying. Surely the book could have been falsified." Pacem said to her.

"Why are you so determined to prove me wrong Pacem? All you are doing is proving to everyone that you are to prideful to see the truth." I told him. I heard Talos chuckle behind me.

"You had better watch your words carefully Trent. I am still the wind guardian after all." Pacem replied.

"And you had better what I remember what I said before I don't recognize you or Libertas as guardians. The only dragon out of you three that has proven to me they are guardian material is Iuris, and to her I give my respect." I replied. "She is everything a guardian should be, understanding, slow to anger, and kind hearted despite their faults, while you two have been against me ever since I asked you where Warfang was. You attack me without provocation in claims that it was to 'help me' in the long run, and you openly doubt the truth even when it is staring you right in the face." Libertas and Pacem couched low to the ground and growled at me. "I will give you two one warning, do not attack or I will be forced to incapacitate you both again." Before they could lung at me, Iuris held her paw at them. She then gave them a stern glare and they backed off. I guess Iuris is the guardian leader. Pacem and Libertas both walked out of the room leaving Talos, Iuris, and myself.

"I'm sorry about those two, dragon of legend. They only became the guardians of their elements two weeks ago and they are still adapting to the role. I'm sure they'll come around eventually." Iuris said to me.

"You have my thanks Iuris." I replied. "Also please just call me Trent. I've never been one for fancy titles. To me it makes me feel like I would be elevating myself above the common people when in reality I just happened to be in the right place at the right time." Iuris nodded. "So, will you help me return home?"

"I will, but unfortunately, the red will-stone locations have been lost through the ages. There is a place that is said to house records such as those however. I think you should try going there." Iuris said.

"Where would that be ma'am?" Talos asked. I looked at Talos and Iuris chuckled.

"To answer your question formerly exiled Talos. It is an old temple on a remote island. It is said that it is where the guardian of light has lived for centuries. We know it is to the far west, but we don't know exactly how far it is." Iuris replied.

"Did you just say formerly exiled?" Talos said with interest.

"Yes, you have been absolved of all crimes; Trent's testimony made that quite clear, and you are free to rejoin Spero's population." She replied.

"If it all the same to you ma'am, I would like to stay with Trent. At least until he gets home of course." Talos told her.

"That, Talos is not my call to make. If your ancestor feels that you may go with him then who am I to object." Iuris replied. Talos looked at me and I nodded. I turned back to Iuiris.

"Thank you, Guardian Iuris. By the way next time you see Lilly tell her that she wasn't seeing things at the Warfang temple. And before you ask, yes I was there when you brought both groups there." I said to her. Iuris nodded and Talos and I walked out of the door. "So that wasn't so bad." I said to Talos before we took off.

"Really? Then what do you call almost being jumped by the shadow and wind guardians?" Talos asked.

"A calculated risk." I replied quickly. Talos rolled his eyes. I then shot off into the sky, followed closely by Talos. We started flying west of Spero and towards the temple of light. 'Finally.' I thought. 'I'm going home.'


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Trent's POV-

After a few hours of flying, we finally reached the shoreline. I could tell Talos was tired so we landed near the beachhead. Once we landed, Talos laid down in the sand for a little bit while I grabbed some fish. Talos was still lying down when I got back and I gave him some fish. After we finished eating we drank some water and then we took off again. As we were flying, I looked back at Avalar to see the landmass slowly sink into the horizon as we continued our trek. We flew for a few more hours before a speck of land appear in our path. It wasn't a terribly small island, but it wasn't a big one either. The island had a beach that ran across all around it. There was a small forest that surrounded a large stone structure. The building appeared to be as tall as Concurrent Skies, but instead of being surrounded by storms and darkness, the weather was clear and the sun could clearly shine upon it. As the sun rays hit the building, they were amplified by the glass on the walls. This must be the island of light. Talos breathed a sigh of relief and I chuckled. We circled the stone building until we found a landing site by the door. We landed and walked into the temple of light. The main room looked similar to the temple in Spero, but in the middle of the room there was a pool of liquid. On the left and right sides of the pool there were two more paths accompanied by stone pillars and bookshelves, cabinets, and display cases lined the walls. Talos and I walked towards the pool in the middle of the room. When we reached the pool, I told Talos to wait there; after all we did show up in announced to the home of the light guardian. A few minutes later, I heard some footsteps come from the hallway on the right. I turned my head in the direction of the footsteps and saw a white dragon approaching. The dragon appeared to be a standard elemental dragon, but every feature of its body was pure white. The only parts that I could see any color in were its eyes, which were a brownish color. The dragon somehow didn't notice us, at least that is what I thought, and went to one of the bookshelves. It grabbed a book and began to read to himself. Talos and I walked over to the white dragon. The dragon then, without turning around, addressed us. "Do you two mind?" The dragon spoke.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I, we really need your help." Talos told him.

"Yes, yes, that is what everyone needs these days isn't it? How quickly we forgot our lineage and cast it aside for 'science', history being taught as legends and myth, unbelievable." The white dragon said. "Before you ask, my name is Patien."

"It is nice to meet you Patien, my name is Talos." Talos said. 'I guess he is doing the talking this time.' I thought. "Also I feel the same way about the 'history' that I have been taught as well. I only recently found out the truth with some help."

"Who, might I ask, was it that helped you?" Patien asked.

"Well you've been ignoring him the entire time so far." Talos replied. I smacked him with my tail. "Ow."

"I'm sorry for ignoring you dragon. I just never thought anyone would believe the legends that they have been told to be true. Would you mind explaining how you figured out the truth?" Patien asked me.

"Patien the simplest way to answer your question is for you to turn around and look at me." I stated. Patien closed his book, put it on the shelf, and turned towards me. Patien raised his brows and his mouth hung a little bit.

"Nighfurious ancestor?" He asked. I nodded then spoke again.

"Just call me Trent. It is nice to meet you Patien." I said to him.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Trent." Patien replied. "What happens to bring you to this time period?"

"A convexity cascade while I was gridlocked with a dragon named Tionis. I came here seeking your knowledge of the red will-stones so I could return home." I told him.

"I see…Well, you happen to be in luck. I do have documents containing the current red wil-stone locations. If you two would follow me I will gladly take you to them." Patien said. Talos and I both nodded and followed the light guardian. "I can see the future hasn't be kind to you young warrior."

"It isn't so much the future; it's the fact that everyone I know is just…gone, that is what really bothers me. I do have to say though Talos here has been a great help in finding my way home." I replied. Talos' face lit up a little. After a little bit of walking, we entered a gigantic library type room. There were a few tables scattered around the room and bookshelves lined the rest of the room. Patien then went over to a bookshelf and grabbed a book. He then walked over to a table and set it on the table. He opened it and began looking for the information we were looking for.

"I think I've found it." Patien said.

"So where are they?" Talos asked.

"The red will-stones of this world can be found in a place called Dolor." Patien replied. "It is a land to the north of here."

"And what exactly is Dolor?" I asked Patien.

"Dolor was once a thriving city, at one point it had a population that rivaled Warfang's, but then the city was mysteriously destroyed. In its wake was a barren wasteland devoid of life. I have no knowledge of any being currently living inside of the area, but you should still be cautious."

"Thanks Patien, you can't imagine how much this means to me." I told him.

"You're welcome Trent. If you or Talos ever need anything else before you return, my door is always open." Patien said.

"Thank you Patien." Talos told him. Patien nodded and we walked to the entrance of the temple. We said goodbye to Patien and started flying towards Dolor. Hopefully the trip will be uneventful.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Talos' POV-

After a few hours of flying, another island came into our view. This one however wasn't as tranquil as the island of light. The trees on this island looked more like long pointed wooden poles rather than actual trees. The ground was a deep charcoal black, and Trent and I could see the scattered remnants of a battle field. This must be Dolor. Trent pointed down to a clearing in the jagged tree line and we landed there. "What do you think happened to them?" I asked Trent.

"I don't have the slightest idea, but whatever it was, it sure as hell was ugly." He replied. "C'mon let's find a place to camp for the night. Tomorrow we can start our search." I nodded and we began to walk inland. As we were walking in the clearing, I noticed piles of ruble and destroyed houses. Some homes had entire sections blown clear off of them while others were nothing more that piles of displaced stone. We later approached a house that was mostly intact and decided to camp there for the night. When we walked inside, I noticed the house was as if the people who lived there just left. There was still food on the table, a few unburned pieces of wood in the fire place, and there was an open book sitting on a chair. Trent went investigate more of the house while I picked up the book. I read through some of the pages and found out that this was a novel that someone must have been reading. A chill ran through my spine as I set the book back on the chair. 'What happened to these people? Surely they didn't just disappear.' I thought to myself. Trent came back into the room and lit the fire in the fire place. "So what did you find out?"

"Nothing really, I just find this strange. Surely these people couldn't have just vanished without a trace, but yet here we are lighting a fire the owners of this house would have probably lit as well." I replied.

"I see what you mean, but try not to dwell on it. Right now just get some sleep. I'll keep watch." Trent replied. I sighed and laid down. Before Trent walked back outside, he turned back to me. "I'm just as curious as you are to, but I can't afford my curiosity to control me right now. Not when I need to get back home." Trent then walked out of the door and closed it behind him. I laid my head down on the ground and went to sleep.

-A few hours later-

I woke up once I got tired of having the sun shine on my eyes for too long. I quickly got adjusted to the light and looked around the house. Trent wasn't inside. I walked outside and I didn't see him out there either. Just as I was about to walk around the forest to look for him, I noticed a black lump on the roof of the house. I guess he slept on the roof. I flew up to him. He was lying down like he would be asleep, but his eyes were open and starting at the landscape. "What's the matter Trent?" I asked him. Trent sighed.

"It's nothing I'm just thinking about how we are going to find a stone in this wasteland. Also, I just can't shake this feeling of guilt I have. I just feel like this is all my fault, that me being trapped in the future is some twisted punishment by some unhappy eyes up above." He replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I questioned.

"Well, where do I begin? I mean I get myself sent to the future, the event that brought me here caused my wife, kids, and friends to think I was dead, and worst of all is that my wife thought she would see me again when she died." Trent said. I noticed he shed a single tear. He wiped it away. "I know I had to get in the gridlock to save my friends from Tionis, but I just couldn't have imagined how much pain it would have put everyone through when my time came. I was never there to see my kids graduate from the dragon academy, I never got to see my son's wedding with my friend's daughter, and I never was there to hand off my daughter when she found herself a mate. I wasn't the mate I needed to be, I never got to be the father I wanted to be. What kind of person does that make me?" I put my paw on his shoulder.

"Trent, I know it may be hard to go on right now, but I have no doubt in my mind that your mate and kids would want to see their father home again. Sulking on the roof of an old building when you are so close to your goal won't help you get home any time sooner." I told him. Trent got up and I realized just what I said. I flinched in fear, but Trent put his wing over my back.

"Thanks for that talk Talos I really needed it. Your right, sitting here and sulking won't get me home anytime sooner. So, if I can't muster the will to go on for myself, I'll do it for the people I will return to." Trent stated.

"Anytime. Grandpa." I replied. Trent's ears shot up and he looked at me.

"Oh, so that is how we're going to be are we? Well, exiled Talos how about we start our search?" Trent said. We both laughed a little bit and took off from the house. It was a long search. We searched all across the island until we couldn't search anymore. I was out of breath, my wings ached, and I felt like I was about to drop out of the sky. Trent must have noticed it because he said we were going to land soon. We landed in front of a cave and I promptly sprawled out on the ground. Trent found a helmet that was clean and took off into the sky. He returned a few minutes later with the helmet filled with water. I started gulping the water down as soon as I was in reach of it. After I drank my water I started to calm my breathing, but my wing muscles were still sore. Trent decided to stay in the cave with me while I rested. After an hour, my wings stopped hurting and I was ready to continue. Just before we left however, Trent looked back into the cave. "Hey what's that?" He asked pointing into the cave. I looked back and I saw a faint red light pulsing like a heart coming from the cave.

"I don't know." I replied. We both started walking back into the cave. As we got further inside the cave, the light began to pulse brighter. A few minutes later we found the source of the pulsing. It was a cluster of small red stones growing from the cave floor. I took a closer look at the formation and saw each stone had the signs of a red will-stone. We found them. Trent picked one up and crushed it in his hands. Red lightning shot from his hand and a swirling vortex appeared around him. I guess this is goodbye. Instead of revealing Trent to be gone however, the vortex revealed an ape like creature that was similar to a Cheetah. I jumped back in surprise and got ready to attack the ape, but it held out its left arm.

"Talos calm down. It is me." The ape spoke in a voice similar to Trent's.

"Is that you Trent?" I asked him. The ape nodded and pulled down his right sleeve revealing black scales on his arm. Trent then took another stone and formed a vortex around himself again, this time becoming the dragon that I knew. "What was that?" I asked him as the vortex faded.

"That was my old human self. I forgot to tell you I was a human like David before I was a dragon." Trent said.

"Then does that mean I'm part human?" I questioned.

"As far as I can tell no. My dragon body has a completely different genetic structure compared to my human body, and further more every time I've became a human again I've always had black scales on my arms and legs." Trent replied. "But I think that just confirmed that we found what we came for." Trent then grabbed a few stones and put them in his bag.

"So what do we do now?" I asked him.

"Now we tell the Iuris where these stones are so she can better protect them." Trent replied. We walked back to the edge of the cave and took off into the sky. I guess it is time to go back to Spero.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Trent's POV-

After flying for what felt like an eternity, we finally reached Spero. I told Talos that we would land at the steps to the temple again. I know he isn't exiled anymore, but I still don't know how much influence Libertas and Pacem have on the city guards. Talos and I walked through the door to the temple. Inside, I saw Iuris looking at the floor and shaking her head. We decided to walk over to her. She lifted her head as we approached her. "Did you two find what you were looking for?"

"Yes we did. There is more that can be found in Dolor, but they aren't exactly easy to find. Thank you for the help you gave." I replied.

"That is good to hear and you're welcome. I, uh, guess this is goodbye I guess." Iuris said. Just then two familiar voices entered the room. Both Talos and I let out a sigh.

"I see you have returned again." Libertas said. "Now if you would please hand over the stones."

"Why would we do that?" Talos asked.

"Because you two cannot be trusted with them." Libertas replied. "Now please hand them over."

"Libertas!"Iuris snapped. "This dragon is no threat to us."

"Iuris open your eyes. He is clearly using some form of magic to appear as that dragon you see before you. For all we know he could be a greater evil than Tionis in disguise." Pacem stated.

"You two are being unreason…oomph." Iuris said before getting knocked out my Libertas.

"I'm sorry Iuris, but until you see the truth this was the only way." Libertas said. I dropped my ears.

"Ok, I've had enough of this." I shot at them. "You two have been against me since day 1 of my arrival. I don't know what your vendetta against me is, but I will tell you this. I plan to leave this place with these stones and use them to go home."

"We cannot allow that Trent." Pacem said.

"Guys please listen to yourselves, can you two just take a moment and think about what you are doing. If Trent was evil, he would have attacked us as soon as he acquired the red stones. He could have become the most powerful dragon ever to exist, but he chose not to. This must prove something?" Talos asked.

"We have thought about it too long dragon exile. Today we stop him before more evil can run rampant in the world." Libertas said.

"Then you're going to have to go through me to get to him." Talos replied. The 'guardians' chuckled and crouched low into battle stances, I guess the time for talk is over. Libertas vanished into the shadows and Pacem lunged at Talos. Pacem caught Talos and pinned him to the ground, while Libertas launched from the shadows and tried to slash me with his claws. I rolled out of the way and tackled Pacem. Before I could pin him to the ground I jumped off of him and Libertas flew at where I just was. Pacem used his wind element to send mini-tornados at me, but Talos fired at them with his convexity blast. Libertas clawed at Talos from the side and managed to cut his front left leg a little bit. I fired a plasma bolt at Libertas and hit him in the right wing. The blast burnt his wing a little bit and the growled. Libertas then sent a stream of shadow fire at us. We both rolled out of the way, but I got blindsided by one of Pacem's tornados. I was tossed into a pillar and Pacem sent a current of air to pin me in place. Talos fired convexity at Pacem and burnt his jaw a little bit. Pacem halted his attack and put is paw against his chin. I then pounced on him and smacked him just behind his horns with my paw. Pacem feel unconscious. One down, one to go. Libertas looked over at his unconscious friend and growled at us. Then he sent more shadow fire at us. I rolled out of the way, but Talos was caught by most on the blast. The left side of his face was singed a little bit and some of his old cuts reopened. Talos fell on the ground trying not to cry out in pain. I turned back to Libertas.

"You just made a big mistake Libertas!" I shouted. At first Libertas scoffed, but then my spines started to glow a deep blue. I charged up a blast and fired at him. Libertas barely dodged, but the table and bookshelf he stood in front of were obliterated. I fired a few more times until I backed him into the wall. I charged up another blast with intent to maim, but a green paw smacked him across his face. Libertas fell limp on the floor and I looked to see who gave the punch. It was Iuris.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help sooner. If I had known they would have gone this far I would have made sure they would have been removed before you arrived." Iuris said. "I think now would be the best time for you to leave Trent. Thank you for showing me the truth about the past. I promise I will inform everyone about it." I nodded to her and walked over to Talos. I gave him a red gem I saw lying around and gave it to him.

"Is it over?" He asked. I nodded and he stood up. "Hey Trent before you go I need to give you something."

"What's that?" I asked. Talos hugged me and spoke to me.

"Thank you for helping me become a normal citizen again. It really means a lot to me." Talos said as he let go. I nodded to him and rubbed his head. "Hey, hey, hey, stop that itches." I let go of him and held out my paw. Talos returned the gesture.

"Until we meet again Talos." I said shaking his paw. Talos nodded and I grabbed my bag off the floor. I walked to the door and looked back at Iuris and Talos. I waved my paw at them and walked out the door. I took off into the sky and decided to pay Warfang one final visit. I needed to return something after all.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-Talos' POV-

I guess this is goodbye for good. As I watched Trent walk out of the temple I couldn't help but feel like I had something I owed him. I know he will never admit it, but he is the sole reason I am no longer an exiled dragon in Spero. I looked back at Iuris who simply nodded at me. I guess she knew what I was going do. I waved my paw at her and went after Trent. As I took off, I looked up and saw him flying high in the air. I climbed to his altitude and stayed a little behind him. As we were flying, I noticed we were on our way to Warfang. 'Why is he going there?' I thought. I saw Trent land in the courtyard of the city and walk to the west of the town. I decided to land and follow him. As we were walking, I noticed a gated area coming into view and a few grey stones sticking out of the ground. Once we got closer I noticed that we were approaching a graveyard. Trent walked inside and began searching through the rows of graves until he found the one he was looking for. I decided to stay a row behind him and listen to what he had to say. "Hey honey," He began, "I'm sorry I was a little late to say I survived the explosion. I kind of got caught in the future. Well, I'm here now and that is all that matters. Crystal, I…I really miss you, and if there is one thing this adventure has taught me it is this. I can't see myself living without you, just as how you couldn't live without me." He paused and took a deep breath. "Oh uh, I almost forgot. I found your journal in our old room. I figured that since we don't use it anymore that you would want to have it back." Trent then pulled out the book he had in his bag and leaned it against the tombstone and put his paw on it. "I'll see you again soon." Trent then perked his ears up. "I see you have something else to say." He said to me. I walked up to him.

"Actually I did. I wanted to ask if I could come with you. I know you made sure I could live a normal life in Spero again, but I really don't feel like I belong there. Besides I still owe you for making me a free dragon in the first place." I told him. Trent then crushed a red stone and a vortex opened in front of me. Trent then walked to the edge of the portal and turned back to me.

"Well then, feel free to come along. I don't mind one bit." He told me. He then gestured his paw at the portal and I walked up to it. We then both stepped through the portal. I can't wait to see what the past holds.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

-Crystal's POV-

Is…is it true? A few days ago the unthinkable happened. Trent died. My husband that I have loved for 6 years died. Today was his funeral and everyone in the temple was planning to attend. I decided to just sit in my room. I reasoned within myself that going to his funeral would just be too hard on my already broken heart. Spyro, Cynder, and Serenit left a few minutes ago to attend it, but Raven and Nightclaw decided to stay in the room with me. They were lying down next to me and simply crying their eyes out. I couldn't blame them. They had to find out the hard way that their own father died in an exploding mountain. I put my wing over them and just held them tight. After an hour had passed, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said. The door opened and Spyro and Cynder entered the room. "Hey guys." I told them.

"Hey Crystal. Spyro and I were wondering if you would want to join us for a flight. Nothing really important, but just flying around." Cynder said.

"Not really guys. I just need some time." I replied with a heavy sigh. They seemed to get my message and walked out of the room. After they closed the door, I looked back to my kids who were still whimpering under my wing. I moved my head next to them and just held them close to me. Surprisingly, a few minutes later I heard another knock on the door. I raised my head and the kids started to calm down. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Spyro. Crystal I think there is something you should see." Spyro said. He opened the door and stepped inside. I noticed he had a few tears in his eyes and Cynder was sniffling a little behind him.

"What is it you want to show me?" I asked him. Spyro simply stepped to the side and revealed to me what he wanted me to see. Behind him I saw a dragon I didn't recognize, but he was interesting looking. The dragon had grey scales and looked like a nightfury/elemental dragon. When that dragon stepped to Spyro's side however, my heart skipped a beat. Trent was standing behind the other dragon. Before I or the kids could do anything, Trent ran at us and grabbed us. He gave us a gigantic hug and started crying.

"I'm sorry Crystal, I'm so so sorry." He said to me. I was simply overwhelmed by emotions and I started to shed tears of my own. 'I…I can't believe it.' I thought. 'My husband is home.'

-The End

 **I would like to thank everyone who read this story and thank everyone who reviewed it. I hope everyone one enjoyed it and be on the lookout for TLOS: The Newcomers. Sorry for the final chapters being shorter than normal, but I felt that since the story was winding down, and I had a harder time thinking on all but the epilogue, that I should covey the idea I wanted to say without adding all this fancy wording and such. Anyways, again guys thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed TLOS: The Return.**

 **-Shadow**


End file.
